


and you look at me, like i'm all you want

by callumsmitchells



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells
Summary: Ben and Callum have been together for a few months, and they've already settled into the swing of things as a family. Plus, Ben likes to kiss Callum.or, a self indulgent fic because i can't wait for ben, callum and lexi scenes. also height difference.





	and you look at me, like i'm all you want

It had been a few months since Ben and Callum had experienced their first proper date, finally having one where nothing had gone wrong. All they had to do was not tell anyone that it was happening, and have it in Callum’s home, where he could actually find peace and quiet away from the bustling square packed full of people that either wanted to know all details of everyone’s life, or stop Ben and Callum from finding happiness within each other. From that moment on, they had become pretty much inseparable. Ben could often be found in the funeral parlour, sitting in the office with his feet up on the desk, smile on his face as he watched Callum at work. It wasn’t exactly the kind of thing the Cokers’ would appreciate if they found out, Ben cluttering up and potentially giving the wrong impression to grieving relatives, but Ben didn’t particularly care. Ben had since moved back in with the Beales’, fully recovered from being shot at point blank range apart from a few night tremors – but he wasn’t exactly open about how being shot affected him mentally. He just wanted to be around some slightly less annoying members of his family, if that was at all possible. Plus, Lexi was there, and she missed spending time with her dad every day. With Stuart and Rainie still playing squatters in Callum’s flat, Callum appreciated that Ben had moved back to the Beales’ as well, because he felt much more comfortable spending time with Ben there rather than at the Mitchell’s. He could spend nights over without worrying about who might see him in the morning, and any fear he did have initially soon subsided when the whole square was made aware of his sexuality, and subsequently, his relationship with Ben Mitchell.

Most nights a week, Ben would see Callum leaving work, creating a routine where Ben would leave the house at the same time every day, coming across Callum and stretching his hand out for Callum to hold. Without words, they’d move in rhythm, feet stepping at the same time, all the way back to Ben’s home, where they would stay for the remainder of the night. It happened that often now that Callum had moved the majority of his work clothes into Ben’s wardrobe after he saw Ben making space for him. People had wondered if it was the best thing for them, what with them being a relatively new couple and all but it just worked. They loved each other, and their relationship with one another had been a long time coming.

With Callum working set times at the funeral parlour, and Ben being his own boss, overseeing everything that happens at the Arches, Callum always woke up first. He would unwrap himself from around Ben, losing the heat from Ben’s back almost instantly. He hated leaving him every morning, just wishing that one day they would wake up together, holding on to each other for dear life. Right now, Callum settled for leaning over and kissing Ben’s forehead, before walking into the bathroom for a quick shower before getting dressed.

Downstairs, Lexi was sat at the table, her little legs swinging backwards and forwards underneath her chair whilst eating her breakfast and watching CBBC on the television in front of her. “Y’alright Lex?” Callum asked, towering over her all dressed up in his suit. “Want some more juice?”

Lexi looked up at him, her blonde hair wispy and cascading down in front of her eyes. She nodded as she spoke, “Yes please Cal!” That’s a nickname she had picked up from her dad. She had heard him say it, quite a few months ago, and from that moment on she decided that ‘Cal’ would be what she called Callum. Nobody minded it at all. In fact, it was wholeheartedly endearing, and Ben loved that she had warmed to Callum straight away.

Callum nodded in response and made his way into the kitchen, flicking the switch on the kettle and filling Lexi’s cup with more orange juice. He felt at home there, settled into a proper family that, regardless of anything that happened between them, always looked out for one another.

The stairs creaked from above them and Callum smiled. He leaned against the kitchen counters, folding his arms in anticipation of Ben appearing. He could recognise those footsteps anywhere, bumbling down the stairs. Callum caught sight of him for only a few moments as he practically leaped from the last step and strode over to Lexi, his arm extending to run through her hair, twisting the ringlets around his index finger.

“Everything alright Princess?” Ben asked, his voice low and soft, the one tone of voice that was mostly reserved for Lexi – until Callum came along that was.

“Yes daddy.” She said, lifting her bowl for him to carry it into the kitchen. “Cal is here!”

Ben smiled and kissed her head. “Yeah, I like having him around.”

“So do I!” She giggled. “He’s very tall.”

“Not as tall as me though, right?” Ben teased.

“Taller!” Lexi shouted, cheeky grin on her face.

Callum chuckled at that from the kitchen, leaning back ever so slightly so that he could witness the encounter in its entirety. He loved his little family. Ben walked over to him, soft and stupid smile plastered on his face. “What’s got you grinning?” He asked, wrapping his dressing gown tighter across his near naked body.

“You. With Lexi. I love the family set up we’ve got going on.” Callum answered, putting his arms around Ben’s waist.

“And…” Ben enticed, laying his arms on Callum’s shoulders, fingers threading through the back of his hair, Ben noticing that it’s slightly longer now in the winter months.

“And what?” Callum quizzed, raising his eyebrows and licking his lips.

Ben smiled and leaned up onto his tiptoes. He moved his face forward, now just inches away from Callum’s, both of them with smiles on their lips. “And, I love you too, I guess.” Callum confessed, his voice low and sincere.

“That’s good.” Ben whispered, moving ever closer to Callum’s lips, pressing them together. Ever since Callum kissed Ben in the street in front of seemingly everyone, they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves, forever wanted to press their lips together in a loving embrace – regardless of who could see them. Callum never thought he would have that with a man, and Ben knew that. It really did mean a lot to each other that they truly understood what it means to one another to be open about their sexuality.

Callum grinned and pulled Ben closer to him, if that was at all possible. Ben’s lips moved from Callum’s own to his neck, leaving open mouthed and wet kisses to the sensitive skin next just below his ear. He tilted his head back further, and Ben’s body instinctively followed, their bodies fully intertwined, Ben pushing up on his tiptoes, being completely unable to pull away from Callum like he was intoxicating. “I love you.” Ben murmured, his lips firmly attached to Callum’s skin, brushing against his stubble now. “So much.”

He leaned back, lips red and blown out. The blue of his eyes a few shades darker now, he looked at his handiwork on Callum’s neck with a shy smile on his face. “Make us a cuppa, will ya babe?”

Callum grinned stupendously, unable to believe how he got so lucky.


End file.
